


His Thoughts of Her

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, maybe(?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: A collection of Alfonse's thoughts towards and about the Summoner.(Note:This is written with the intention/idea that the Summoner is my Summoner OC, Alice, but is written from Alfonse's POV and therefore primarily refers to the Summoner as "you", so it can be read as a reader-insert as well)





	1. Chapter 1

Since when did you become a part of my everyday life?

Every morning, I pass by your door, knowing that you’re most probably still fast asleep, and I continue on my way. Then noon comes, and you walk into the mess hall like you just woke up–and I have no doubts that is indeed the case–and my lunch is essentially your breakfast. And the day continues, and you are always there, at some point in time.

It’s gotten to the point that whenever I don’t see you, or whenever you’re not by my side, it somehow feels wrong. It feels uncomfortable, like a very important piece of my normal day is missing. I’m left feeling anxious and restless, wondering where you are and how you’re doing. Thoughts of you fill my mind, and I can’t chase them away.

It was not my intention to get so attached to you, but now my heart lies in the palm of your hands. I once gave a piece of my heart to people I held dear, and they all took it with them when they left, leaving me a bit more empty. A bit less like myself.

Yet now, though I never planned to give them to you, you hold my heart and soul in their entirety. Break them if you will, or return them to me… Or, if I am allowed to hope for it… give me yours in return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted when the Bridal Banner was still up, but well.

The Bridal Festival... In truth, I was never too interested in it. If anything, a part of me always dreaded it due to how "passionate" some people could get. As someone who shared the same preference of comfortably sitting in the library over being pushed into dressing up in embarrassing outfits for a festival, I thought that you would share the same sentiment as I towards this particular event.

But the way your eyes gleamed in awe and admiration made me realize that perhaps I don't know you as much as I thought I did. Of course, I don't mean this in a bad way. It's always a pleasure learning more about you.

When I saw that you had dressed up for the Bridal Festival as well, I-- _Gods, you looked so beautiful._ I wanted to say it so badly, but you had stolen my breath away, and I couldn't find the words. Sharena still teases me about how I made a complete fool of myself then.

I wonder if it would be strange to ask if I could see you in that gown again. Since you've begged me a few times to dress up again in my outfit for the Spring Festival, it'd only be fair. Wouldn't it?


End file.
